Doing What She Can
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Luna's thoughts about Harry as she gets ready to break him out of his prison on Privet Drive... Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on HSoW&W, 200 characters in 200 days on HPFCF, and the If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the If You Dare Challenge and 200 Characters in 200 Days challenge on HPFCF! Also written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! This story is AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

If You Dare Challenge: 19: There is Always a Price

200 Characters in 200 Days: Luna Lovegood

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club: **(Silver): Luna Lovegood:** _(b. 13 February, 1981) was a witch and daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was nine, and Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole._

Challenge: Write about Luna Lovegood.

 **Word Count: 1,111 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna Lovegood sighed as she looked around where she was and then smiled. She was exactly where she was meant to be. She stiffened her shoulders and made her way to the front door. She wasn't surprised at all that the so called wards surrounding the house didn't push her out or try to harm her at all because she didn't have evil intentions nor did she had intentions to harm the boy that she was currently getting ready to break out of the house she was standing in front of. While nobody else might care what was happening to Harry Potter she did. She knew that Hermione Granger also cared about what happened to Harry, but unlike Hermione she didn't care that there was always a price to pay for doing something you were told not to.

It also helped that Luna looked up all the information that she could and talked to her dad about a what if type of scenario and knew that Albus Dumbledore couldn't do anything to her for what she was about to do because once summer holidays hit and she nor any of her classmates who were no longer at Hogwarts he lost any say over what they could and couldn't do. It also helped that she had asked Amelia Bones just who Harry Potter's Magical Guardian was. Boy had she been surprised to find out that he didn't have one and nor did he need one since last school year he had to compete in the Tri Wizard tournament. Since the tournament rules had stated that only those of age could compete in the tournament magic automatically emancipated him shortly after his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire when Headmaster Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., and Ludo Bagman all told him that he had to compete.

She knew that Harry probably had no clue that he no longer had to come to this foul house unless he wanted to which she knew that he didn't want to. She had conspired over the last several days with Cedric Diggory, Amos Diggory, Natalie Diggory, and Amelia Bones on just where she was going to take Harry once she broke him out and it was decided that she would meet the other four at Gringotts with Harry. That way Harry could get checked over and make sure he had no injuries and so that he could claim his inheritance.

She and Harry had become close before his first task and it had just gotten stronger as the school year went on. However, after she had warned Harry about the third task Harry had become more of a hands on protector and made sure that everyone at Hogwarts knew that she was under his protection. After Harry had made it clear that if someone was to mess with her that they messed with him, Cedric, Viktor Krum, and even Fleur Delacour had also stepped up and made it clear that they wouldn't hesitate to deal with those who messed with her. She knew that last year had been hard on Harry because of almost watching Cedric die in front of him, but he had listened and did exactly what she had told him to when she warned him about something she had 'seen' in a vision.

Which was why she had no problem doing what she was about to do. She wasn't going to just stand by and let someone or several someone's hurt Harry when she could stop it. He had stood up for her so she was going to stand up for him. She was going to do what was right and not what was easy. If the boy could stand up for her than she could and would stand up for him. She just didn't understand why the girl who claimed to love Harry like a brother thought that Albus bloody too many names Dumbledore had the right to tell Harry what he could and couldn't do outside of Hogwarts.

She couldn't understand why she was the only one who understood that what Dumbledore was doing was wrong. In the long run it didn't really matter since she was about to fix that wrong. She just hoped that Harry didn't lose Hermione for doing what was right for himself and not listening to a barmy old man. She knew that she was eccentric, but even she had to admit that Dumbledore was even more eccentric than she was. While she may use the masks that she did in order to cover things up because she did not want to be used she knew that Albus Dumbledore used the masks that he wore to manipulate people into doing what he wanted them too.

She knew that those who were truly her friends weren't turned off of her for the way she acted or talked. She knew that those who were her true friends saw past the masks that she wore to protect herself. Just like she could and did see through any and all masks that not only her friends wore, but that other people wore as well. She knew that she had a rare ability and made sure with the help of her friends to hide it so that nobody else would find out about it and try to force her to do something that she didn't want to do. She knew that if anyone other than those that she implicitly trusted were to find out about her ability that they would use it for their own gain instead of using it like she did to help people who truly deserved to be helped and/or protected.

So, yes, she would break Harry out and get him to Gringotts. From there once he did his inheritance test she, Cedric, Amos, Natalie, and Amelia would help him get his house or houses in order. She and the others would not leave Harry to flounder alone and unsure of just what it is that he needed to do. She and the others would be by his side step by step. She would make sure that Harry knew that he could count on her no matter what. That was just the kind of person she was and she knew that Harry could tell that just by looking at her. She really could not wait until next school year when everyone would finally see the real Harry. Actually she could not wait until the Wizengamot meeting next week because several people were about to get the surprise of their life.

Yes, she, Luna Lovegood, would have fun with the things to come.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this one done... This one already has a sequel and the first chapter of the sequel is about half way done... I left this oneshot off where I did so that the whole oneshot mostly focused on Luna and what she thinks and was about to do... The sequel will answer a lot of questions that you may have... Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
